A Friendship Forgotten
by sisterofchaos
Summary: Cant think of a summary. you'll just have to read.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas or any of the other LotR characters. Blah. They just ruined my dream 


	2. Fun and Farwells

Within the palace of Mirkwood (1000 years before the War of The Ring)  
  
"LEGOLAS GREENLEAF! TRINITY SILVERLIGHT! YOU TWO GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Two young blond headed elves ran through the halls of the palace trying to escape the wrath of the cook. "Keep running!" Legolas yelled to his best friend. "Well no duh!" Trinity huffed. She was running out of breath despite her Elvin strength. They loved to tease and play tricks on the cook.  
  
They both ran into the throne room Legolas father, Thranduil quickly looked up from the scroll he was reading. "Can I help you two?" the king asked with a somewhat bemused look on his face. The little ones bowed quickly. "Where are those two?" a voice said from just outside the doors. Legolas and Trinity ran behind the king's throne to hide, just as the cook entered covered from head to toe in flour and water. Thranduil had to suppress a laugh and smile. They did it again, he thought. "What happened this time?" he asked. "What does it look like happened?" the cook yelled. "I had better not catch those two in my kitchen ever again." "I will deal with them, Carlota," Thranduil said. He respected the old women. She had been with them for many years. Sometimes though she acted like a wife. "See that you do, or I will!" the cook stated before storming out of the room.  
  
"Come over here both of you," the King said as he turned around to face the throne. Legolas and Trinity looked at each other and gulped. They came around the throne with their hands behind the back and heads bowed in shame. "What did I tell the both of you?" "Not to play tricks on the cook," they said simultaneously. "That's right. Legolas you are grounded to your room for a week, you may only come out for your studies. And you, Trinity, I am going to tell your parents of this matter. They will deal with you from there." They nodded heads still bowed. They started to walk out of the room. "One more thing," the king said. They winced and turned around. "Y- Yes?" Legolas stuttered. "Nice work," Thranduil said with a grin. The two elves looked at him and smiled wide as to say thank you. With that they left. Kids.  
  
End of prologue  
  
Present time (for them)  
  
"Legolas!" Thranduil called from his throne room. A few moments later, a tall, handsome elf walked in. "Yes, father?" Thranduil looked at his son and sighed. He looks so much like his mother (NOT IN A GIRLY WAY). He looked his son up and down. Same wheat blond hair. Same deep blue eyes. "Father? Are you alright?" asked Legolas with a look of concern. "Yes. I am fine I was just marveling at how much you have grown over the years," his father said. "You remind me of your mother." "Father don't start," his son pleaded. Thranduil gave a weak grin. "That is not the reason I called you here," the King said regaining his composure. "The reason I called you here is this. You must go to Rivendell to inform Lord Elrond of Gollum has escape." Legolas's eyes widen. "That evil little creature has escaped from Mordor? But how?" "I don't know, my son," sighed Thranduil. "You must get ready to go. You leave in 3 hours." Legolas bowed to his father then left. Gods help us all, Thranduil thought.  
  
Legolas's Room  
  
"Lets see. Have I got everything," Legolas mumbled to himself. He had checked and double-checked his things. He always did that.  
  
"Yes you do. Quit worrying," a voice said from behind him. A female voice. Legolas turned around to see Trinity leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest fingering her medallion on her necklace that she always wore. It was a gift from her mother before she died. Legolas smiled at his friend. She had grown as well. She had long blond hair like most of the elves of Mirkwood but instead of blue eyes, she had violet. The two had been best friends ever since Trinity moved to Mirkwood almost 2,000 years ago with her family. She didn't know anyone and the prince offered to show her around. They became fast friends.  
  
"I know," Legolas, said, "I'll leave that up to you, Trin." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, that's very becoming," he chuckled at her childish behavior. He turned to the mirror and started to button up his tunic. He had to change before he left. He was having a bit of trouble.  
  
Trinity giggled from behind. "Prince Legolas Greenleaf," she stated. "The best archer in all of Mirkwood and yet he can't button up his own tunic. want some help." He glared at her and nodded. She came around the front of him and started to button up his tunic. He looked down upon her (she was at least 5 in. shorter) and smiled. She had grown quite beautiful over the years. Even he, her best friend had noticed. Trinity was wearing an off white day dress. it hugged her womanly curves in all the right places. Legolas wouldn't admit it but it was his favorite. He loved it when she wore dresses. She normally dressed in trousers and tunics. She had a creamy, flawless completion, long, wavy, golden blond hair, her eyes.violet. She finished buttoning it and pick up his vest and handed it to him. "Thanks," he said snapping out of his thoughts. He tried to put it on. He pretended not to know how to put it on. She shook her head laughing. Once again she helped him put it on.  
  
Finally he was packed and ready to go. "I have something for you," Legolas said turning to Trinity. "What?" she asked suspiciously. He shook his head chuckling. He walked over to his dresser and from one of the drawers pulled out a silver necklace with a cross, decorated with vines and leaves (I have one like that). He handed it to her. She took it with wide eyes and a smile. "  
  
"I know its nothing fancy, and that you already have a necklace but.." He started but she cut him off. "Put it on for me," she said. Her eyes were starting to tear up. He complied. "Thank you," Trinity said. She gave him a huge hug. He gladly accepted it.  
  
"LEGOLAS," boomed his fathers voice from down stairs. "Hurry up." He gathered his things. "Come on," Legolas said offering his hand to Trin. "I'll meet you down there," she said fidgeting. Legolas frowned a bit but nodded.  
  
Outside the Palace  
  
"Finally," Thranduil said exasperatedly. Legolas gave him an apologetic smile as he came out the door. He was shortly followed by Trinity. "Are you ready to go?" Legolas nodded to his father.  
  
Legolas put his things on his horse, Taron. Then he turned to his father to bid farewell. He said goodbye to everyone and they wished him luck. Last of all he said goodbye to Trinity. He smiled when he saw how hard she was trying not to cry.  
  
"Do not worry, my friend," Legolas said, "I will return. I promise." "I know," she said with a small smile. She threw her arms around him for one last hug. He felt something like cold metal on the back of his neck. When he withdrew from the hug he looked down and saw that he was wearing her medallion. "I can't accept this," he said, "it was your mothers." "I know," she grinned, " I expect it back." He gave her a curious look. "Now you have to return to me, right?" Trin said as the tears began to fall.  
  
He wiped away her tears with his thumb. He then pulled her into once last embrace. "I will return to you, I promise," he whispered in her ear. After what seemed like forever, she pulled back and kissed his cheek. There was nothing left to say. Legolas got onto his horse and started to ride away. He turned around only once to wave goodbye to everyone although his gaze was upon Trinity. "Namarie," she whispered. She then turned around and went home for she did not wish to see him leave. 


	3. Chapter 2 reposted with a minor change

A/N: Hello everyone. Wow I can't believe you people like my story. People actual like something I did. Anyway. Heres chapter 2  
  
  
  
A few months later  
  
Trinity stood outside the Mirkwood palace waiting with her baby sister. "Triny, I'm tired of waiting," Lilly complained. "Can't I go play with Trix or something?"  
  
Trinity sighed. "Very well," she said. "But be back in an hour." "An hour?!" Whined Lilly.  
  
"One hour or not at all," said Trinity. "Fine," huffed Lilly as Trinity bent down to kiss her cheek. Lilly then ran of to find her friend.  
  
Trinity had been waiting all morning outside the palace. She was waiting for a special someone's return. She started to pace. "Be patient, he'll be here," a voice said from behind her. She jumped and turned around to see King Thranduil approaching her.  
  
"I know," she said. "May I be impatient with you?" he asked smiling. She grinned in response.  
  
They sat there waiting for what seemed like hours until their elven ears picked up the sound of a horses hooves beating the ground. She stood up and started jumping up and down. She then decided that the horse was taking too long and started to run towards the noise. God bless breeches, she thought which she opted to wear that day with a tunic instead of a dress.  
  
She finally saw the horse and its rider. It came closer and stopped in front of her. "Where is King Thranduil?" the rider asked removing his hood revealing his identity. It was not Legolas. Trinity's face fell, tears welling up in her eyes. "I am here," Thranduil said coming up beside Trinity. "I have a message from your son, Prince Legolas," the unknown rider announced. Trin's head shot up, eyes wide. Thranduil thanked him and the rider turned around and left. "What does it say?" Trinity asked anxiously. Maybe it's a message saying he'll be a little late, she thought hopefully. The king opened the message partway. He scanned it quickly.  
  
Dear Father,  
  
I'm sending this to inform you that I will not be returning to Mirkwood. Gimli the dwarf and I will be sailing across the seas on an adventure together. I must go now. Give Trinity the object enclosed in this message. And tell her, tell her that I love her with all my heart and soul and that I am sorry.  
  
Love your son,  
  
Legolas  
  
Trinity saw his eyes become sad. She turned away.  
  
"Legolas is not coming home, is he?" she said solemnly. The king did not answer, he merely looked up at her. When she did not hear him answer she turned around, a stray tear falling down her cheek. "Is he?" she said again fighting back the storm of sobs that threatened to overtake her.  
  
Thranduil decided to lie to her. "Yes he is he is simply going to be late that is all." She saw the untruthfulness in his eyes. Just then something dropped from the letter. Trinity walked over and picked up the object that lay and the elf kings feet.  
  
It was her medallion she had given him.  
  
"He not coming back," she said not with sadness but with anger. Thranduil put a comforting hand on her shoulder put she shook it off. "Here" she said handing him the medallion. "I don't want it anymore, its soiled." He took it unwillingly. "Good day, my lord." She turned around and walked home. He sighed and walked back into the palace, medallion in hand. What have you done, my son, he thought  
  
That night, Trinity gathered her things. I cannot stay here, she thought. She began to cry. NO, she kicked herself mentally. I will not cry for him anymore. She quickly kissed Lilly's forehead and left a goodbye note to her aunt. Trin slipped silently out the door and on to her waiting horse, Enon. She trotted silently out of Mirkwood. When she reached the boundry she turned around for one last look. "He promised," she whispered to the wind and took off for Lothlorien.  
  
  
  
Ok people theres chapter two. PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. EVEN CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WILL BE WELCOMED. I'll try to have ch. 3 up either next week or the week after. I know I should write faster but I have to get ready for prom and stuff like that. Im a senior you know.  
  
[pic] 


	4. the discovery of a broken heart

A/N: ok sorry for not updating for a while. I had a lot to do. I still do. I still need to buy a dress for prom.  
  
  
  
Ch. 3  
  
50 years later  
  
Legolas rode at a gallop for Mirkwood, a smile ever present on his face. "Slow down, my elf friend," said a voice behind him. Legolas turned to face his dwarf friend. "What is wrong Gimli"? Legolas said in a mocking tone. "I thought dwarves were good riders." "We are, but unlike elves we are not as lightweight and we cannot ride as fast," Gimli said as a matter of factly. "Very well," Legolas sighed as he went into a canter. "thank you," Gimli exasperatedly.  
  
"Why the hurry, my friend?" he asked. "The palace of Mirkwood will still be there when we arrive." "I know, but there is someone I wish to hurry up and see," Legolas said. He still had that smile on his face. "Judging from that smile on your face, my guess it is a she-elf," Gimli said a bit amused.  
  
"Aye, that it is," Legolas sighed as if remembering something. "She was my best friend." "Are you sure just your best friend and nothing more?" Gimli joked trying to suppress a laugh. He failed miserably. Gimli began held his sides in mirth when he saw his companion blush.  
  
"Ah, here we are," Legolas said trying to change the subject. "The magnificent palace of Mirkwood."  
  
They were greeted royally by the gaurds. They were escorted inside to the throne room. "Your magesty, your son, Legolas, and the dwarf, Gimli," the guard said as the two entered the large room. Thranduil's eyes lit up with joy at the sight of his son. "You return to us at last," he said embracing Legolas. "Bearing friends," Legolas said nodding to Gimli. "A dwarf?" Thranduil said with surprise, " Well, any friend of Legolas's is more than welcome in Mirkwood." He then turned back to his son. "Your return has brought smiles to the palace, my son!" Thranduil exclaimed motioning to the servants and guards. "There will be a banquet tonight in your honor." With a clap of his hands the servants went to work preparing for that night.  
  
"Yes, but there is one smiling face I don't see," Legolas said looking around. "Where is Trinity?" Thranduil became silent. At last he spoke. "Um…perhaps you two should go was up and get some rest before the banquet." Legoals began to chuckle, "Father, where is she? Is that crazy girl hiding in my room waiting to pounce?" Gimli gave Legoals a strange look. Thranduil turned to his son with a stern look on his face. "No, Legolas, she's not. She got tired of waiting. Her heart broke we she discovered you were not coming home." Legolas felt tears prick his eyes. "Why? And where did she go?" Legolas asked. He heard his voice quiver a little. "I do not know why she left nor do I know where she went," Thranduil said putting a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. Thranduil beckoned two servants over to them. "Go," The king said, "get cleaned up and try to rest."  
  
The servants led them to different room. Legolas to his, Gimli to the guest room. When Leoglas closed the door to his room that is when the tears came. "Why?" he whispered to himself. He did not bother to wipe the tears away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a object shine in the sunlight. He walked over to his bed. When he picked up the object he broke down in sobs.  
  
It was Trinity's medallion.  
  
He laid down on his bed and cried himself to sleep.  
  
Ok lady's and gents, that's chappie 3. well what did you think. IN OTHER WORDS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL QUIT WRITING, I SWEAR. Im bluffing I probably will write more. I just want reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. the letter

A/N OK people I am soooooooo sorry I haven't written a chapter in a while. Ive been busy. I had prom last week now im getting ready for graduation. Im going to be out of high school soon. YEAH!!!!! And next Friday im taking my drivers test.Ok anyway heres my sorry excuse for a fourth chapter.  
  
  
  
Ch.4 the letter (original huh?)  
  
A year later  
  
THWACK!  
  
The sound of arrows hitting a target could be heard throughout Mirkwood.  
  
Prince Legolas was on the practicing field out of sheer boredom. He really didn't have much to do. His father or his servants did most of the work. Oh how he longed for more adventure. Gimli was busy with responsibilities at his home. He had taken himself a wife just 6 months ago. Who would have thought it.  
  
Thranduil was constantly telling his son about eligible elvin maidens. But Legolas just rolled his eyes. He did not wish to wed. Not any of them anyway. He only had one elf maiden on his mind. A certain elf named Trinity.  
  
THWACK!  
  
Another dead centered arrow. Legolas sighed as he readied another arrow.  
  
Just then he heard the sound of horse hooves beating the ground. He turned to see an approaching rider.  
  
He stopped in front of the prince. "Are you Prince Legolas?" the rider asked. "That I am," Legolas said with a suspicious glance, " may I ask who is calling?" The rider chuckled and removed his hood revealing his elvin features. "Forgive me, you highness. I am Darien of Lothlorien. I come bearing a message from Galadriel."  
  
The young princes eyes widen and the elf handed him the piece of parchment. "Thank you, my friend," Legolas said with a wisp of a smile. Darien bowed his head in respect as he turned and left.  
  
Legolas slowly opened the letter:  
  
Dear Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood,  
  
Your presence is requested in a reunion of the fellowship. I wish to see you all one last time before I pass to the west. I have already sent letters to the others. Yes, even Gimli. I will not take no for an answer. Many old friends will be there.  
  
Galadriel  
  
Legolas's heart leapt with joy. He was going to see everyone again. He ran into the palace to pack. Within hours he was on his why to Lothlorien. Unbeknowest to him there was a secret meaning to Galadriel's last sentence.  
  
A/N short I know but it was just something to tide you over until I get my brain sorted out. I ONLY HAVE 9 MORE DAYS LEFT OF SCHOOL. Only 21 days left till I graduate. Give me some credit. I SURVIVED HIGH SCHOOL. Wish me luck on my drivers test BY REVIEWING. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	6. Uhohit begins

A/N please don't hurt me for not putting this up earlier. I've had a lot to deal with. LADIES YOUR NOW READING A STORY OF A HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATE!!! Go me. not impressed???!!! Im hurt. Lol. Anyway heres the next chapter  
  
Lothlorein 2 days later  
  
"Why can't I just where one of my old dresses?" whined Trinity who was being fitted for another new dress for that nights banquet honoring the Fellowship. "I've only worn each one once why can't I just where one them?" She had only grown more beautiful over the years as most elves did. She had had many marriage proposals but she turned all of them down. Know one could figure out why.  
  
"This is a very special occasion," said Nimory, Trinity's handmaid, "you can not show up to a honorable banquet in one of your old dresses."  
  
"that's what you said for the last 5 banquets," Trinity grumbled. Nimory poked her with a pin. Trinity let out a yelp of surprise and glared out the old handmaid. Nimory glared right back. Soon they both broke out into a fit of giggles.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked another female from the doorway.  
  
The she-elves turned their heads toward the voice.  
  
"Vicky!!" sheriked Trinity as she ran toward her best friend (we'll legolas left she had to get a new best friend) making her handmaid fall over.  
  
When Trinity first came to Lorien she didn't know anyone. So Vicky took her under her wing quite literally in fact considering Vicky was a fairy. They became fast friends.  
  
"Trinity!" Nimory scolded. Trinity stopped hugging her friend long enough to look down at her half finished dress.  
  
"He-he! Oops?" She said blushing a bit from embarrassment. Nimory heaved a heavy sigh and continued to work on the dress.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Legolas arrived Lothlorien with a smile on his face. He would see his friends again. But first he had to pay his repects to the Queen.  
  
As she approached him he bowed politely.  
  
"It is good to see you young prince," Galadriel said nodding her head in signal for him to rise. "It has been a long time."  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded, "that it has, my lady. Tell me has anyone else arrived."  
  
"We were just waiting on you," the Lady said with wisp of smile and hint of amusment in her eyes.  
  
The prince frowned a little. He was never the last to arrive.  
  
"Go, you must get ready, fore the banquet is in about 2 hours," said Galadriel as she beckoned a servant to take him to a flet. "You will see many friends, new and old at the banquet. Many surprises await you." And with that the Lady left. Leaving a very confused Legolas to get ready for the banquet.  
  
A/N do you think that chapter sucked. I think that chapter sucked. Think it was too short??? TELL ME WITH REVIEWS!!!!!! Again sorry for the delay 


	7. Pointless authors note

A/N ok no one probably remembers me because its been like over a year since Ive written anything. That is because I just started college not only that I've also had writers block. Ok the point is, I will more than likely be updating this summer. Scratch that I will be updating some time this summer maybe not right away. More like late june. Have to pass my finals first. Pointless authors note but hey its and update right???  
  
Thank you for your tolerance,  
  
Casie AKA: sister of chaos 


	8. The final Flip off

YO! No this is not an update. Why? Cause there wont be anymore updates.....the muse is gone its been what 3 years. So ALL you people who are reviewing and giving evil reviews you wasteing your time. Really you are....this is the first time Ive looked at the stuff for like a year. You really must have a lot of time on your hands if you are purposely looking for fics to give bad reviews about.....why the hell Im I writing this. So you bad reviewers go on your merry way and find something else to do. Please, write a fan fiction that you think is good or just shut up cause no one likes flamers like you. Sister of Chaos 


End file.
